


Nor Law, Nor Duty

by Canaan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Stand Alone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A lonely impulse of delight / Drove to this tumult in the clouds."  real!Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Law, Nor Duty

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble-and-a-half according to MS Word. Written for azn_jack_fiend, who prompted, "Where is slow-path Jack in 1941?"). With apologies--about twenty-four hours after I gave in and asked you for another prompt, this came to me. I hope you'll find it worth the wait.

"And what's wrong with our own Army Air Corps?"

"They won't take me, 'cause of my glasses," Danny said. "The Brits might."

Jack grimaced. Sunday dinners weren't this loud when Mom was alive.

Beth said, "The pilot recruiting looked like a movie star. With that jaw and those eyes, he could've talked me into _anything_."

"Beth, young ladies don't talk that way," John Harkness said.

"I want to fight, Dad. Folks'll think _all_ the men in this family are wimps!" Danny complained.

Jack wished himself _anywhere_ else. He'd always been the son who couldn't measure up, but hearing it from his little brother burned.

"Every man in this family will do his duty," John said, "but America's not going to war as yet."

" _I'm_ going." Jack's words surprised even himself. His family stared. "I'm volunteering to fly for the British Air Force."

 _Maybe just once, I can make him proud._


End file.
